


Whipped

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-28
Updated: 2002-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty CLex drabble for laughs (and Cyb.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

## Whipped

by mako

[]()

* * *

Category: Smut, humor, fluff  
Rating: NC-17'ish  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Don't sue.  
Archive: Nah. It's just a drabble. SSA only. 

Summary: Luthor lessons learned as taught by whipped cream wielding boys. 

Note: For Cyb, as an apology for squicking her so badly with ugly thoughts of Lexana. I'll never do it again, promise. 

WHIPPED by mako  
Makolane@aol.com 

[][][][][][][] 

"Well, thank goodness you're here. It sure took you long enough." 

Clark looked down wordlessly, unable to stop staring at the interesting sight stretched out before him atop reams and reams of crimson silk sheets and a half dozen royal blue silk covered pillows. 

Lex. Handcuffed to his bed with those 'special' cuffs -- the ones lined with soft, fluffy fleece and buckled at the wrist with thick leather bands for minimal discomfort. Dressed in his casual best -- gray dress shirt, black linen pants, sans belt, socks or shoes. 

Yes. It certainly was an ... interesting sight. 

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "I seem to remember getting a call that you were in need of some sort of 'rescuing.' Would you care to explain what happened here? " 

Lex squirmed a little. Bit his lip and approximated a shrug as best he could with his hands bound over his head. "Oh, it was the usual. A big gang of green glowing thugs in masks, demanding I tell them where I hide the family jewels, etc. etc. You know the type ... kind of greasy, bad hair, no fashion sense. Same old, same old." 

"Really. Did they smack you in the head?" 

"Not this time. But they were quite ruthless with the ostrich feathers. I nearly cracked." 

"Ostrich feathers." Clark nodded toward the nightstand where a large can of whipped cream sat, sweating slightly in the warm bedroom air. "And what was that supposed to be for?" 

"I have -no- idea. Something diabolical, I'm sure." 

"Looks like I got here just in time." 

Lex wriggled happily, his shirt doing some interesting things as it crawled up his torso, baring a good portion of his midriff . "You're my hero. As always." 

Clark sat on the edge of the bed and circled a light finger around Lex's bellybutton. "You know, Lex, I hate to say this, but I'm not so sure you -want- me to save you." 

Lex looked shocked. Just shocked. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"This is just a hunch, mind you, but I think you wanted me to come up here, find you tied to the bed and do something creative with this can of whipped cream here." 

Lex gaped at him. "Why ... why ..." He smiled sweetly. "Why that's a great idea." He cleared his throat. "I mean ... I'm helpless, so I don't have a choice, I suppose." 

"Uh, huh. And I suppose I'm going to have to teach you to be more alert next time." Clark's eyes lingered on Lex's bare skin. "If I show you what might have happened, maybe you'll be a little more careful in the future." 

"Experience is a hard school," Lex agreed seductively. "But a Luthor will learn in no other." 

"Okay, then pay attention." Clark said, rising and stripping off his plaid, revealing a snug-fitting black T-shirt beneath. "It's possible that you could have found yourself in this very compromising position, with this same can of whipped cream poised and ready to do some serious damage." He held up the can. "Now since this is just a demonstration and I'm assuming your clothes are dry clean only ...?" 

"Of course," said Lex primly. 

"Then we'll have to remove as many of them as possible. I'm only doing this to teach you a valuable lesson, Lex." 

Lex looked down, abashed. "I understand," he said sadly. "Do what you must." 

"Good. Let's get this dress shirt unbuttoned." Tiny white buttons popped open one after the other and Clark pushed the grey linen aside. "No undershirt? Oh, Lex. You're just inviting trouble aren't you?" 

"I know," Lex groaned. "I feel so ... so ... um ... stupid." 

Clark shook the can deliberately. "Stupid isn't the operative word here. Dangerously sexy, maybe?" 

A single stripe of whipped cream was squirted across Lex's stomach and Clark devoured it with one long, wet slurp. 

"Mmmm." Clark licked his lips. "Real cream." 

"I'm not a fan of the fake stuff myself," Lex gasped. "I'm a chemist, remember." 

"You're a careless fellow, that's what you are," Clark growled. He ran a light finger beneath the waistband of Lex's trousers. "Who knows where this dessert condiment attack could have ended?" 

"I know. I feel just awful." 

"Why, this could have happened." Clark unzipped the pants with a frown. 

Lex bucked up, biting his lip. "Oh God." 

"Or -this- could have happened" He tugged the black cloth completely away from Lex's legs. 

"Yes ..." 

"What if THIS happened?" The silk boxers were whipped away and practically disappeared into thin air. 

"I'd say please, don't stop," Lex panted, tugging and arching in the restraints naked except for the open shirt. "Please, Clark ..." 

Clark tsked loudly and straddled him, the can raised at the ready. "I see I'm going to have to take this lesson to its inevitable conclusion." 

"Yes. Please." 

"All right," said Clark ominously. "But don't say I didn't warn you." 

A flurry of white was followed by Clark's tongue darting in the cream-filled navel, then down the V-shaped seam between legs and groin, to Lex's cock which was practically a mound of white. 

Lex writhed as Clark lapped hard and deliberately, seemingly oblivious to everything but the slippery, sugary foam. "Jesus ... Clark ... please ..." 

More lapping, another squirt of cream and Clark swallowed him down with a hum. 

"CLARK!" Lex came with a single scream and the headboard creaked as he nearly tore through the restraints. "Jesus ..." 

Clark grinned up at him, a dot of white on his nose, looking exactly like a cat that finished off his bowl of cream. A final lick between Lex's thighs and Clark crawled back up, carefully unbuckling the handcuffs. 

"There," he said breathlessly, when Lex was freed. "Now for the second part of our lesson." 

"There's more?" Lex struggled up and peered at him. 

"Of course," said Clark, stripping off his T-shirt. He handed the whipped cream to Lex and lay back, hands tucked beneath his head. "You don't think they'd let you get away without returning the favor, do you?" 

Lex simply smiled and shook his head. 

[][][][][][][] 

end 

makolane@aol.com 


End file.
